(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fabric handling systems and, more particularly, to an apparatus for batching and inspecting a continuous, large fabric roll.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Historically, circular knitting machines have employed take-up rolls for receiving knitted fabric which are capable of holding between about 50 to 250 lb. rolls. Subsequent fabric processing, including bleaching and dyeing require larger continuous quantities of fabric for efficient handling. In order to achieve longer continuous quantities of fabric, fabric from small fabric rolls were stitched together to form a continuous cloth. Problems associated with stitching smaller fabric sections together include varying product quality and properties, like inconsistent courses per inch (CPI), stretch and shrinkage, stretch and distortion of fabric wales, lower productivity due to machine downtime for removing and loading new fabric rolls, and an increased number of seams causing additional waste at cutting.
One solution to this problem is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/911,296, filed Aug. 8, 1997, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. It teaches a circular knitting machine with a tension-controlled large roll take-up assembly which can form very large continuous fabric rolls for improved quality in subsequent processing, including bleaching, finishing, and cutting operations while, at the same time, permits the operator to attend to most machine functions without the need for a ladder or catwalk. However, the fabric roll produced by this machine may be each 450 lbs., or more. As such, more mechanical assistance than the smaller 50-lbs. fabric rolls may be required.
Thus, there is a need for a fabric handling system for letting off a continuous, large fabric roll while, at the same time, permits the operator to automatically batch the fabric roll and inspect the fabric web.